Ilusões
by Yuna S
Summary: O que nos rasga por dentro é quando elas deixam lembranças. Grenás, anis, escarlates. Exíguas, intactas, solitárias. Mas apenas lembranças. Severus x Lily. Oneshot


**Título:** Ilusões

**Disclaimer:** A fic não tem fins lucrativos e as personagens não me pertencem.

**Autora:** Yuna S.

**Beta:** Amanda Geddoe

**Resumo: **O que nos rasga por dentro é quando elas deixam lembranças. Grenás, anis, escarlates. Exíguas, intactas, solitárias. Mas apenas lembranças. [Severus x Lily // One-shot

**---**

**Ilusões **

_Os cabelos intensamente negros do garoto esvoaçavam tempestuosos, pelos corredores verde-musgo e frios do lugar. Ele corria. Corria como se isto o fizesse esquecer aquilo – e tudo – o que lhe matava por dentro. A capa negra e a gravata verde cintilavam às luzes dos raros candelabros acesos, denunciando sua própria casa. O corpo esguio se movimentava com cautela, os braços permaneciam colados ao corpo e a mão direita fechava-se sobre a varinha entre as vestes gélidas._

_A respiração do sonserino foi se normalizando à medida que ele se aproximava de seu destino. Pressionou a porta de carvalho antigo à sua frente que rangeu ao toque e fechou-a em seguida. O ambiente era iluminado por uma única janela no canto da sala, por onde passavam alguns raios da lua quase encoberta pelas nuvens. Os – poucos – móveis da sala estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de poeira e alguns, ainda, por mantas de um azul frio._

_Mais alguns passos silenciosos e, sentando-se sobre suas pernas, ele encarava o imponente espelho à sua frente com velhas inscrições num amarelo dourado. Esfregou os braços ao redor do corpo magro como se abraçasse a si mesmo, reclamando o vento frio vindo de fora._

_Os olhos negros encontraram seu próprio reflexo a sua frente, e, olhando fixamente, ele podia ver um pouco além. A menina ruiva olhava-o, sorrindo de maneira encantadora, os olhos verde-cinzentos brilhavam com a mesma intensidade de anos atrás. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, quieto, apenas labial._

_Era injusto, e como era! O sorriso dela agora só poderia ser visto ali, ao menos direcionado à ele. No grande salão, eram todos destinados ao garoto arrogante e medíocre pelo qual se apaixonara: James Potter. Sentiu as lágrimas solitárias deslizarem silenciosas sobre sua face fria. Por que ainda fazia aquilo? Apenas o machucava mais vê-la daquele jeito!_

_O que sentia era real, por Merlin, era! Agora, o rosto manchado denunciava as noites em claro passadas a fio pelo garoto magricela e desajeitado. Apesar das lembranças, gostava do lugar. Era agradável e quieto._

_A porta às suas costas abriu-se com rapidez e o reflexo que via no espelho agora se tornava real. Apenas sem o sorriso. A garota de cabelos alaranjados corria em passos mudos até ele._

– _Severus...! – ela abraçou-o com carinho – O que faz aqui... A esta hora? – seu olhar se tornou preocupado enquanto esperava uma resposta._

– _Lily... Como sabia...? – ele questionou por um momento, perdido em pensamentos._

– _Eu te segui e--- desculpe. – ela cortou a própria voz._

– _Veio aqui fazer o que...? Me consolar? – a expressão do sonserino mudou drasticamente, falava agora com certo tom de raiva._

– _Pare com isso! Eu me preocupo com você. – a grifinória secou as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos – Olha, você estava chorando... Por que, Sev?_

– _Se preocupa mais com Potter. E não importa. – ele respondeu, ríspido, fazendo menção de sair._

– _Espere...! – ela segurou-o – Desculpe sobre James, Severus. Pelas brincadeiras e tudo o mais._

– _Não me importo com ele. Você não entende. – soltou-se com violência e se dirigiu à porta – Boa noite._

_Agora as vestes negras deslizavam mais uma vez pelos corredores, deixando uma paixão ruiva para trás._

---

O professor de poções se encontrava mais uma vez naquela sala empoeirada e fria. Os olhos negros de um brilho quase vítreo fitavam o nada, perdido em lembranças infindas dos outonos ao lado da menina que amara tanto.

Os mesmos olhos agora procuravam aquilo que tanto o confortou quando ainda era estudante da escola. O espelho que mostrava seu mais profundo desejo estava a sua frente, no mesmo lugar que estivera há tantos anos atrás.

Com certo receio, retirou a capa – agora já acinzentada, como causa do tempo – que cobria o objeto em perfeito estado. Não queria fitá-lo ainda. Distraiu o próprio olhar em algumas teias de aranha que se formavam próximas e retirou-as com cuidado.

O brilho tomou seus olhos quando a figura da menina – agora já mulher – de cabelos ruivos aparecia à sua frente. Ela sorria. O mesmo sorriso que vira no espelho, e antes em seus lábios, há tantos anos antes.

Ele sorri em resposta. Calmo, quieto, mas nunca do jeito frio do professor de poções. É amável, triste. Agora era pra sempre. Não havia só um James Potter no caminho, a barreira que os separava era um tanto maior e mais dolorosa. A tão temida, a fria, a egoísta, morte. Os raios verdes haviam saído da varinha daquele que ele fingia ser seguidor. Seu mestre a havia matado naquela vez. Agora sua voz doce não seria mais ouvida naquela escola e em nenhum outro lugar.

O homem tão frio e arrogante para alguns se deixou tombar no chão gélido da sala. As infindas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Doía. _E ninguém viria. Não desta vez._

FIM

**N/A:** Fic um tanto curtinha – mesmo sendo one-shot – e a minha primeira deles juntos. Não foi tão fácil escrever porque não costumo ler fic desse shipper, mas enfim. A Ged que deu a idéia da situação Snape-espelho de Ojesed, então tentei criar uma história em volta disso. Espero que gostem, apesar de ter ficado meio bobinha. Reviews são muito bem vindas, ok? .-.


End file.
